1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system, a rollator and a transport chair with the same, and more particularly to a rollator and a transport chair helping an older or a patient to walk.
2. Description of Related Art
A rollator is an auxiliary appliance for users in need of mobility aids to walk and to keep balance.
A conventional rollator has a stand, two handles, four wheels, a seat cushion, a seatback, a braking system and an operating system. The handles are respectively mounted on two sides of the stand and face the same direction. The wheels are mounted rotatably on a bottom of the stand and are arranged in a rectangle. The seat cushion is mounted on the stand and is mounted between the handles and the wheels. The seatback is also mounted on the stand above a side of the seat cushion. The braking system is mounted on the stand and adjacent to one of the wheels. The operating system is mounted on the stand and has an operating part mounted on one of the handles and a brake line connected to the operating part and the braking system.
By pressing the operating part on the handle, the brake line actuates the braking system to brake the wheel so that the conventional rollator is braked. When a user is tired with walking, the user can sit on the seat cushion and lean on the seatback to rest.
However, the conventional rollator has two shortcomings.
First, the braking system relies on manual operation. If the user forgets to press the operating part when sitting on the seat cushion, the conventional rollator is movable and is dangerous for the user sitting on the conventional rollator.
Second, the user has to continuously press the operating part to keep the braking system actuated. If the user unexpectedly needs both hands for grasping something else when walking on a slope, the braking system turns unactuated and the conventional rollator may slide down the slope, causing danger to the user.